The Targeted Research Resource of the NEALE will provide state-of-the-art analysis of environmental chemicals for children?s health studies. The laboratory facilities for the objectives described below are fully operational. The TRR will be led by Dr. Dana Barr, an internationally recognized leader in the analysis of environmental chemicals in biological matrices. She was recruited to Emory to establish a world-class laboratory to study the effects of chemicals on human health. The overall goal of the TRR is to provide a high- capacity, high-quality, and high-throughput targeted analysis platform capable of measuring a wide range of chemicals in samples from children?s health studies, which will be achieved through the following objectives: Objective 1. To provide laboratory analysis and support for targeted analysis of a broad suite of environmental and biologically important chemicals in environmental and biological matrices with low limits of detection and high accuracy and precision drawing upon nearly 30 years of experience and expertise, including GC/MS, GC- MS/MS, HPLC/MS, HPLC/MS/MS, ICP-MS, and FT-HRMS systems. Objective 2. To consult with the study primary investigator regarding the most appropriate platforms, targets, and matrices to be measured for answering the specific research questions of the investigator. Objective 3. To provide support for the appropriate interpretation of results, especially the caveats and limitations in the various measures drawing upon nearly 30 years of experience in working with these measures. Objective 4. To facilitate harmonization of chemical measures with other Laboratory Hubs ensuring comparability and reproducibility of data through proficiency testing challenges and round robin analyses. Objective 5. To collaborate with other NEALE cores to identify response markers (biological response core), novel biomarkers (untargeted analysis core), or newly emerging chemicals of environmental or biological importance (development core) to be incorporated into targeted analysis methods to provide high-quality, fully quantitative data. Pursuit of these objectives will help fulfill the vision of the CHEAR program by providing outstanding technical expertise coupled with the necessary intellectual input to appropriately plan the analysis and interpret the findings.